Secret Admirer
by Sussy Diamond
Summary: While relaxing in the park, Aya gets a sudden gift from a secret admirer. Wondering who it could be, he sets off to find out. Kind of fluffy. Mild language.
1. Flowers

Author's notes: Y halo thar. So while I was sitting here in my Web Programming class, I decided to write a fan fiction. A little drabble between Aya and a secret admirer of his. I do hope you enjoy. Also, god damn, I do not own Weiss Kreuz or any of the boys, and I never will, no matter how much I bitch and moan and scream. On with the fic.

**Secret Admirer**

Aya was sitting in the local park, relaxing with a good book in his lap. It was his day off, and for once it was a sunny beautiful day in March, instead of raining and being gray and depressing. He stretched his legs out, and observed his surroundings. Children were scampering about, making mud-pies and little castles in the sandbox. The trouble-making boys were daringly walking atop the monkey bars, trying to impress the little girls, who squealed and giggled in delight. Mother's were seated on the nearby benches, nursing their babies or keeping a close eye on their toddlers. A few kept looking at Aya, and Aya wondered if they thought he had a child or if they wanted to get in his pants. The answer was most likely the latter.

A butterfly floated over to the redhead, and perched on top of his book, skittering across the page. Aya watched it until the lovely little bug finally fluttered away. A rare smile graced his lips, causing a few housewives not far away to sigh longingly.

_'It's such a peaceful day,'_ Aya thought to himself. _'Almost a little too peaceful…'_

"Hey mister?" A little boy asked, tugging on Aya's pants leg.

Aya looked down at the boy, a chubby little thing with big caramel eyes and a shock of jet black hair hanging in his face. For some odd reason, the boy was holding a bouquet of red roses and bruise blue violets. "What is it?" He responded.

"That man over there asked me to give these to you," he said, pointing at a tree some ways away. He then promptly dumped the flowers in Aya's lap.

"…thanks…"Aya said as the boy ran back to his friends.

Aya looked over to where the boy had been gesturing to, but whatever man had been there before was gone. He creases his brow, and then looked at the flowers. A card was sticking out of them. He picked it up, opened it, and read the contents.

'Hey Kitten, guess what?

'Roses are red, violets are blue,

'Sugar is sweet, and I'm going to defile you in ways you've never imagined.

Always ready for a romp in the sack, Your Secret Admirer.'

Aya stared at the card in horror, completely flabbergasted. Number one, Aya had no idea he even had a secret admirer. Number, two, he certainly did not appreciate the charming little poem written just for him.

'_Who the hell is this from?!'_ He thought angrily, standing up to look around for anyone who could have possibly ordered this for him. There was not a single man in the park (save himself, and just what does that say about him?), only children and housewives. Aya growled and started to stomp away, heading back to the flower shop. He would get to the bottom of this little mystery sooner or later.

Omi jumped and looked up as Aya flung the door open and stalked inside. The redhead did not look too pleased.

"Aya-kun? Are you okay?" He questioned, worrying for the arteries in his friend's brain.

"I'M FINE!" Aya shrieked back.

Omi cowered behind the counter like a scared animal. Aya was scary when he got angry like this. Who knew what he was capable of?

"Sheesh Aya, don't pop a vein or anything," Yohji commented, sweeping some stray flower petals off the floor. Yohji swept for a few more moments, when suddenly an overwhelming sense of dread washed over him. He ducked just in time to miss the glass vase being winged at his head.

"Don't you fucking tell me what to do!" Aya howled as he stomped into the back room of the shop. He threw the bouquet down on the table and glared at it, expecting some answers. He picked up the card, studying the Japanese characters intently. Whoever wrote this had horrific handwriting.

'_Probably some dumb foreign…er…' _Aya froze as he realized what crossed his mind. A foreigner? That could only mean one thing…

"Schuldig!" He screeched as he clattered back out of the shop. He fumed all the way to the apartment complex that Schwarz resided in.

Once inside, he stormed into the elevator and hit the button for the top floor, not noticing who else was in the small metal box. He waited for the elevator to reach the top floor, when suddenly he felt a hand squeeze his bottom. Aya screamed bloody murder and whipped around to slap whoever the assailant was. A slim, long- fingered hand caught him by the wrist.

"Aw, come on Kitty, no need to be so violent," Schuldig teased.

Aya narrowed his eyes and tried to struggles away from Schuldig's firm grip.

"Let me go you dirty German asshole!"

"Oh, that was harsh Kitten. No need to pull out the race card," The carrot-top retorted, simply reaching over Aya and hitting the emergency stop button on the elevator's key panel.

Aya bumped into Schuldig's body as the cable car halted to a stop. Schuldig just grinned devilishly and wrapped his free arm around Aya's waist.

"Hey baby, come here often?"

Aya snarled and squirmed around, but it was hopeless. Schuldig had much more muscle than him.

"Let me go!"

"Where's the fun in that, Kitten? So, did you get my present? I hope you liked it," Schuldig said, holding Aya tight to his lean, slender body.

A faint pink spread across Aya's cheeks. "Yes I got your god damn flowers. Now let me go." He didn't want to admit it, but it felt rather nice to be held to such a nice, warm body.

Schuldig chuckled deep in his throat, making Aya shiver. "Oh come on now, be nice to me. I'm not gonna hurt you."

Aya stayed quiet, face against Schuldig's strong chest. His will to fight and bitch and scream was fading fast. Schuldig smiled and nuzzled the top of Aya's head.

"There there…If I let go of you, will you try to hit me?"

Aya slowly shook his head, and actually meant it. Schuldig released his grip, and Aya huffed and rubbed his abused wrist. Schuldig snickered.

"I didn't want to be so rough, but you would've bolted if I didn't hold you down."

He cupped Aya's chin and made the amethyst eyed man look up at him. He could see the blood in Aya's cheeks, and it made him look irresistible.

"What, what are you looking at? Why are you moving clo-" Aya was cut off as Schuldig pressed his lips against his own. His face went cherry red, and he squeaked in his throat. Schuldig placed his hand on the small of Aya's back, pulling him closer. At first, Aya was too stunned to do much. But after a few moments, his lips started to move against Schuldig's.

'_Maybe an admirer isn't such a bad thing...'_ Aya thought to himself, although he knew it probably wasn't actually to himself. _'Even if he was a stupid, perverted Germ-OH GOD HIS HAND IS ON MY ASS AGAIN.'_

Schuldig just snickered and kept on kissing his red haired beauty.


	2. Mindfuck

Author's notes: Well, I wasn't planning to continue this fic, but super hyper mondo butt licker, Miss Teary, won't let me have mah dragon plushie unless I do. Harrumph. So, here's another chapter. Enjoy.

**Secret Admirer- Chapter 2**

Death. Death was all Aya could think about. Sweet, releasing death. He wanted to crawl into a deep, dank hole and just die. If he was lucky, maybe a dog would jump down and eat his decaying body, and then there would be no proof he was ever alive. Unless one of his teammates squealed on him. Then he'd have to come back as a ghost and kill them. Naturally, Yohji would be the first to go. He'd get a knife, grab him by his over-used penis, and sli-

"Aya?...you okay?" Ken asked, cautiously approaching his red-haired comrade.

Aya narrowed his eyes at Ken. He was not in the mood. Ken held up his hands in surrender, slowly backing away. Aya didn't look too stable at the moment. "Okay, sorry…" And then he scampered away back to watering the various plants.

Aya opened and closed the cash register repeatedly, making quite the racket, and replayed yesterday's events over in his mind. There was orange hair. Too much of it. And tongues. Yes, very friendly tongues. He also remembered a hand sliding down the back of his jeans. Aya grimaced, slammed the register shut, startling Ken in the process, and then put his head down on the counter. It was time to sulk.

The little bell above the entrance to the flower shop jingling, signaling a customer entering. Aya kept his head down until he sensed said customer approaching the counter. He groaned and lifted his head up.

"How may I help y-"

Aya glared as his noted just who this customer was. Glasses, bags underneath tired eyes, a tie. It could only be Crawford. Aya opened his mouth to say something, most likely something very smarmy, but was cut off.

"Save me your bitch-fest, Abyssinian. I'm just here to get flowers."

Aya swallowed his pride, and took Crawford's flowers, ringing them up. It was a bouquet of sweet spring colored tulips.

"That'll be 49.99…" Aya muttered.

Crawford drew a fifty dollar bill out of his wallet, slapped it on the counter, grabbed the flowers, and strolled out of the store, not saying another word. Aya put his head back down. '_Stupid Yankee jerk…_'

Aya began to doze off, but was startled awake by that same jingling sound. He looked up angrily, only to see the object of all his tress and frustration.

"Oh darling, you woke up just for me?" Schuldig said, sauntering over to the counter. "What it do, baby boo?" (AN: lol Schu's a gangster now)

Aya immediately sat up straight. "What?! What do you want?! Haven't you tormented me enough already?!"

Ken looked over curiously, and Aya sent him a glare vicious enough to butt rape him and force him back to work.

Schuldig simply chuckled and leaned against the counter, waggling his eyebrows. "Oh you have no idea in what ways I could torment you."

Aya cheeks flushed a deep pink, and he attempted to swat away the man.

"Out! Get out!"

"Aw, come on baby, don't be like that!"

As Aya bickered with Schuldig, Ken watched on curiously. Now Aya was too preoccupied to bother with the brunette. He swept the floor absent-mindedly, not really cleaning, just brushing things around. He wondered if Aya and that weird German guy was a couple. They didn't really seem like it, but with Aya's temper it was hard to tell. Maybe the German guy, Schuldig, Ken noted as Aya screamed the name and bitched further, had done something to cross Aya and cause a fight. Maybe he was just trying to make up.

'_Fat chance…_' Ken chirped in his mind. Aya's ability to hold a grudge was legendary. He was startled out of his thoughts by a screech and something smashing on the ground. It was the same vase Aya had chucked at Yohji's head and Omi expertly caught yesterday. Now the pretty thing was on the ground, lying in bits and pieces that glittered in the late morning sunlight. Ken sighed and started to sweep it up.

"Look what you did!" Aya barked.

"Hey hey, I'm not the one who tried to hit me over the head with it."

"Well you started it!"

Schuldig raised an eyebrow, and Aya sneered at him. He started it? Were they I first grade? Aya wasn't just mad; he was throwing a temper tantrum.

"Jeez Aya, what are you, seven?" He quipped.

"WHAT?!"

Aya was ready to slap Schuldig sound across the face, just like yesterday, but once again Schuldig caught him by the wrist. Aya narrowed his eyes dangerously, as if he could sense what was coming.

"Don't you even fucking da-"

Aya was cut off by Schuldig's lips planting against his own. As an automatic response, Aya's cheeks went as red as his hair. He struggled and cursed into Schuldig's mouth, which was a fatal mistake. Schuldig felt Aya's lips part briefly, and went in for the kill. The carrot-top slid his tongue into Aya's mouth, which screamed in protest. However, Schuldig did not cease his attack. He cupped the back of Aya's head, and pulled him closer, making him lean over the counter. He continued to kiss him deeply, and after a few moments, Aya stopped struggling. Schuldig smirked into the kiss, but did not back away. He was not about to stop and relinquish this opportunity. His tongue wrestled with Aya's, and a soft little sound escaped Aya's throat. Apparently he liked this more than he let on. So Schuldig persisted. He let go of Aya's wrist, who did not attempt to beat him again, and wrapped his arms around Aya's waist, hoisting him up onto the counter. He spread Aya's legs and stood in between them.

Aya finally broke the kiss, panting gently. His lips were kiss-swollen and his cheeks flushed. Schuldig thought he looked utterly delectable.

"Jesus Christ, Aya…"Schuldig muttered, hands still resting on Aya's waist. "You're too fucking sexy for your own good."

Aya looked away, eyes lowered. Was he embarrassed? Schuldig thought that was just adorable.

"G-get off me…" Aya protested weakly. He licked his lips a bit, savoring the kiss. Throughout his years, Aya never actually had a relationship. Sure, there was that one annoying girl who kept coming into the shop to flirt with him, but he'd never had a girlfriend or otherwise. And to think, his first kiss was stolen away by someone who he hated. Or thought he hated. But that kiss, it was amazing. Aya shivered a bit. Such close contact sent a shiver up his spine.

Schuldig smiled as he read Aya's thoughts. So he did like the kiss. Well, Schuldig sure wouldn't be the one to hinder Aya from his pleasure. He dipped a few fingers into the waistband of Aya's pants, stroking his baby soft skin.

"What do you say we continue this upstairs? Hm?"

Aya blushed, and then nodded slightly. "Okay…"

"That's my kitten."

Schuldig picked Aya up, cradling him like a bride on her honeymoon, and started to walk up that stairs.

"Darling, you have no idea what I'm gonna do to you."

---

Aya woke with a start, snorting a bit in the process. He looked around disoriented. What that all just a dream? He hoped to whatever God existed that it was. Groaning, he sat up straight. He must've dozed off after Crawford left with the flowers. Aya sighed and stuffed his face into his hands. He'd nearly had a wet dream about his mortal enemy.

**Meanwhile…**

Schuldig snickered happily as he finished assaulting Aya's brain with naughty images. The redhead would never be safe from him. Never.

Nagi peered at him team mate curiously.

"Schu? Why are you smiling like that?" He questioned.

"Ah, no reason Naggles, no reason at all."

To be continued…

A/N: So, how did you like the second chapter? Reviews are always appreciated:D


	3. Bath Time

Author's notes: Well, here I am with yet another chapter

Author's notes: Well, here I am with yet another chapter. Sorry, but it's kind of short this time. I would've made it longer, but I think I ended the chapter at a good spot. This is probably the fastest I've ever updated. XD Enjoy the shenanigans.

**Secret Admirer- Chapter 3**

'_Fuck. Fuckity fuck. Fuck fuckity fuck fuck fuck. A thousands fucks. No, a million fucks. Fuck that carrot-headed jerk, and fuck his teammates, and his mother, and his dog and just fuck everything about him.'_

Aya trudged up the stairs, grumbling under his breath, swears streaming through his mind. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so unhappy. Well, actually he could. He probably got like this everyday, maybe more than once. Either way, he was still pissed.

The man stormed into his room and dug around in his dresser drawers, looking for a pair of pajamas. He settled on a t-shirt a bit too small for him and a pair of yellow cut-off sweatpants Yohji had gotten him from Victoria's Secret as a joke. Even though they were girl pants, Aya wore them anyways for being so damn comfy.

He gathered his clothes and walked over to the bathroom, ready for a nice, hot bath. He needed to relax somehow before he developed an ulcer. The door, however, was closed.

Aya sighed exasperatedly and knocked on the door. There was no answer. He did hear slight panting and what sounding like clothes rustling. Aya frowned and knocked again.

"Hello? Can I get in please?"

"J-just a minute Aya!" Omi called back. "O-oh…"

Aya growled and leaned against the door. He needed a bath badly. Maybe if he didn't go back to his room, Omi would hurry the hell up.

After a few moments, Aya heard a kissing sound, then the bathroom window open and close. Omi opened the door shortly after.

"Hi Aya, sorry I took so long," Omi chirped. The boy's honey blonde hair was mussed up, and his fat little cheeks were flushed. Aya raised an eyebrow as the boy scampered away. "I'm going to a friend's house!" He called out.

"God damn kids…" Aya muttered as he walked into the bathroom. He closed and locked the door behind him.

Aya approached the bathtub and leaned down to set the water to steaming hot. Nothing short of scalding could relax the tension in his over-worked muscles. As the bath filled, Aya began to undress. His tugged his orange turtle-neck up over his head and folded it neatly, placing it in the clothes hamper. Next, he unbuckled his belt and un-tucked the simple white tank-top he wore underneath his first shirt. He tossed it to the floor, and then pulled down his denim jeans. He stayed in his boxer shorts for a moment, checking on the progress of the water filling the bathtub, and then tugged those down as well.

Aya looked at himself in the mirror. He was skinny, maybe a little too skinny, and pale as a ghost. He couldn't understand why Schuldig was attracted to him. Aya looked at his nipples. They were youthfully pink and unnaturally girlish. Aya sighed, and then stepped into the steaming water in the bathtub.

As he lowered himself down, Aya could feel himself relaxing already. The taut muscles of his calves loosened, and the redhead sighed contently. He lied down, water up to his chin. His toes stuck out of the water on the other side of the bath. He wiggled them around. For some reason, he felt like painting them. Maybe he'd do that when he got out and dried off. Aya closed his eyes and tilted his head back. He was exhausted, mentally and physically. He couldn't stop thinking about Schuldig and his over-friendly hands.

_'Why? Why me?'_ Aya thought morosely, although some part of his mind was oddly happy. He was practically starved for affection, and now someone was finally giving him some. It made butterflies flutter around in his stomach, and his heart tingle. Aya snorted. Love? These feelings were more likely to be the first symptoms of a heart attack. He wiggled his toes around and sighed. He was perfectly healthy. There was no reason he'd just drop dead of a heart attack, no matter how bad he wanted to.

Aya was startled out of his morbid thoughts as someone knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hey, Aya."

It was Yohji.

"What do you want?" Aya snapped.

"Er, someone left you a note. I'll just slide it under the door."

Aya heard the paper rustle, and then Yohji walk away from that bathroom. The redhead groaned and managed to drag himself out of the bathtub. He walked toward the door and picked up the note.

"Don't be afraid of your feelings, Kitten…

I won't hurt you…

You have my word…

I love you…

-Your Secret Admirer..."

Aya's cheeks heated as he read the note. There it was. That word again. The 'L' word. He swallowed hard and set the small piece of paper on the sink, then crawled back into the bathtub. Schuldig loved him? He couldn't believe it, it just wasn't true. Schuldig was just trying to play with his mind like he did everybody else's. He was nothing more than a play toy to this man. He would convince Aya he loved him, and then break his heart into a million pieces.

Aya's amethyst eyes stung with the threat of tears. He tried to hold it back, but they came eventually. Aya was never strong enough to hold back the urge to cry, no matter what he told his teammates.

"S-Schuldig…"

Yohji had been leaning against the wall just outside the room the entire time. He heard Aya read the note, and then begin to cry. Sure, him and Aya fought a lot, but God damn it that was his teammate. They stuck up for each other. He couldn't let Aya's pain go without consequences. If Schuldig was the one responsible for it, then Schuldig would pay the price.


	4. Confrontation

Author's notes: Omg

Author's notes: Omg! Next chapter! We're gonna veer away from Aya for a little bit folks. He's too busy being depressed to be the center of attention right now. Give him some time to recover, GOD!! Anyways, enjoy this new chapter. It's a little longer to make up for the last one.

**Secret Admirer- Chapter 4**

Yohji walked briskly with his hands in his pockets. He was headed to Schwarz's flat. The rival teams pretended that they didn't know where each other lived, but Yohji thought this was a serious matter. His friend was hurting, and hurting bad. Yohji just wouldn't stand for it. Sure, Aya could be cold and aggressive sometimes, but his heart was in the right place. He didn't deserve to have his finally warming heart frozen all over again. Aya had been through a lot. Although you wouldn't know it, Aya always came to him when he needed to talk. Yohji knew all of the redhead's secrets. He was the first person he came out to, and the only person he's told about his abusive childhood. Yohji sighed and looked up at the cloudy gray sky, still walking. Was it wrong of him to care so much for Aya? Sometimes he wished they were more than just friends and teammates. Aya could be very caring when he wanted to. His baby sister was living proof that he would kill to help someone in need.

The honey blonde reached the flat and walked through the entry doors. He strolled over to the elevator and pressed the 'up' button. Leaning against the wall, he waited. Aya managed to crawl back into his thoughts, with his cherry red hair and his orchid eyes. The man was gorgeous, there was no denying that. Yohji couldn't understand why Aya was so self-conscious. He remembered long ago when Aya had first arrived…

_Yohji yawned as he walked into the flower shop. They were supposed to have a new team member today, but Yohji had been out all day and most of the night. Oh well, he could meet him in the morning. No big deal. The emerald eyed man trudged upstairs and headed into his bedroom, digging around for some clean pajamas. He needed a shower, and badly. He smelt of sweat and sex and perfume. He'd had a hot date with a lovely young lady he'd met at a bar. As he walked to the bathroom, Yohji let his thoughts wander back to the girl. A timid little brunette with deliciously pale skin. She was obviously foreign. English perhaps? Yohji licked his lips as he remembered the way the girl had writhed underneath him, whimpering and mewling…Yohji flung open the bathroom door and looked up. A man was standing there. A naked man. A beautiful, naked man. The said man was staring at Yohji in horror, a red flush slowly spreading across his face and darkening his ears. Yohji stood there, just as surprised, and stared at the stranger. A few moments of awkward silence passed before Yohji noticed the embarrassed tears welling up in amethyst eyes. He quickly turned away and shut the door._

_"Er, sorry about that…"_

_Yohji was greeted with silence. He waited outside the door for a few minutes, and then the stranger emerged. Yohji looked at him curiously. The man was still red in the face, and looking down at the ground. Was this his new teammate?_

_"Uh, I'm Yohji…"He said, extending a hand for him to shake._

_The pale man gingerly took his hand and gave it a weak little shake. Yohji noticed how soft his skin was. Like a baby's. _

_"...my name's Aya…" He said, his voice just above a whisper._

_Yohji smiled. "That's a pretty name."_

_Aya just nodded and stood there like an awkward teenager, all long limbs and skinny frame. He shuffled his feet a bit._

_"So you're our new teammate?"_

_Aya nodded again. "Yes…"_

_"If it's okay with you, can I ask why you joined? You don't really seem like the type…"_

_The lovely redhead looked up at Yohji with startling amethyst eyes. "My little sister is…very sick...and I need the money to pay for her hospital bills." And with that his gaze returned back to the floor._

_"How admirable," Yohji said, still smiling. "Well…I guess I'll let you go. We can talk more tomorrow._

_Before Yohji could say anything else, Aya scurried down the hallway and into the room that was prepared for him. Yohji chuckled and walked into his own room, thinking about how beautiful the man was. Maybe he'd ask him out or something. He'd bet money Aya had the tightest little—_

"Are you coming in the elevator or not?" A soft voice asked.

Yohji jumped and looked up. The elevator had arrived, and the youngest member of Schwarz was waiting inside. He was looking at Yohji curiously. "I kinda figured you were here for one of us. Is it Schu?"

Yohji blinked, then nodded and stepped into the elevator. Nagi pressed the button for the top floor. Yohji leaned against the back wall of the elevator next to the boy.

"Yeah, I'm here for Schu."

"Well, he's not here right now. You'll have to wait."

Yohji grimaced of the thought of having to stay more than five seconds in the company of Berserker or Oracle.

"Don't worry," Nagi said. "Farfarello isn't here right now and Crawford's in a good mood."

"Farfarello? Crawford? Is that Berserker and Oracle?"

Nagi blinked, and then blushed a bit as he realized he gave away the names of his teammates. "U-uh, yes."

Yohji nodded and looked over at Nagi. The boy wasn't as bad as he'd heard of. He was practically a child. He had big blue eyes and soft brown hair, and was only about five foot two.

"So what's your name?"

"Nagi-I mean Prodigy."

Yohji chuckled. He decided he rather like the boy. He wasn't an asshole, a psycho, or obnoxious like the other members. He was just a young boy still in the awkward stages of puberty. Who knew? Maybe Yohji could be his mentor or something.

The elevator dinged as they reached the top floor. Nagi scuttled out and led Yohji over to the door of their flat. He opened the door and walked inside, Yohji following not far behind.

"Would you like a drink or anything?" Nagi asked, the perfect little host.

"You got a beer? I'm going to need something in me to deal with MasterAss or whatever his name is."

Nagi rolled his eyes and grabbed a bottle of stout beer, Farfarello's, from the fridge. He handed it to Yohji, who popped the cap off and drank half of it in a few gulps. Yohji looked around the flat. It was nice, and actually very tidy. Over in the living room, he could see Crawford staring at him with a face of utter unamusement. Yohji gave him a wink, and Crawford scowled and went back to reading his book. He looked back at Nagi, who was now nibbling on a large cookie. Yohji snarfed his beer and struggled not to choke with laughter. The boy looked too adorable.

"What?" Nagi asked innocently.

"N-nothing, it's nothing."

Nagi blinked, and then took a good sized munch out of the sweet treat. He glanced over at Crawford and could sense the muscular man's increasing unease. His knuckles were white as he gripped his book. Nagi wondered what could be wrong.

"Crawford, are you ok-"

"I'm fine," Crawford snapped.

Nagi pursed his lips and frowned. He hated being interrupted. He kept observing the man, and noticed that behind his glasses, his amber eyes were a bit glazed over. It appeared that Crawford was having a vision. Nagi thought it was an odd time to have one. They weren't doing anything important, and they had no missions coming up soon. He just guessed that it had something to do with Yohji and Schuldig.

Crawford set down his book, stood up, and strolled into the kitchen, placing the coffee mug he had into the sink. He cleared his throat.

"Balinese," He said, an unorthodox greeting.

"Uh, Oracle."

"I trust your teammates are well?"

"…um, yes. They're fine."

"And Siberian? I foresaw that he's going to have a little accident during soccer practice with his students."

"Well, er, it hasn't happened yet, but I'll be sure to warn him."

"Mmn."

And with that Crawford walked away down the hall. Yohji stared at his back, perturbed. It was rather odd of him to ask whether or not Ken was okay. What did it matter to him?

Before Yohji thoughts could wander any further, he heard the door to the flat open. A harsh, raspy voice chuckled and whispered something. It didn't sound like Schuldig, so there could only be one other person the voice belonged to.

"Come along now, love," Farfarello said to someone as he came into sight. He spotted Yohji and stopped in his tracks. The golden eyed man pursed his lips and narrowed his good eye at Yohji. "On second thought, I'll take 'ye to the zoo instead. Let's go laddie."

Yohji heard a soft squeak as Farfarello slung someone over his shoulder. He couldn't see the boy's face, but he saw two skinny little legs clad in cargo shorts, and a pair a red hi-tops. The door shut and the pair was gone. Yohji shrugged, then heard some voracious laughter come from the hall.

"Ah, Farfie my boy! You snagged a cute one didn't you?" A loud, obnoxious voice called out. Farfarello rasped something in response, the cute one giggled, and then the front door opened once again. Schuldig strolled into the kitchen, not seeming to notice Yohji. He was holding a bouquet of roses.

"Oy, Naggles, I need you to deliver these to someone. Don't tell him from who."

Nagi gave Schuldig a look and jerked his neck to the side, gesturing at Yohji.

"What's the matter? You got a kink in your neck or something?" Schuldig said, glancing over in Yohji's direction. He blinked, startled. "What's this all about now? What're you doing here?"

Yohji stood up, his emerald eyes narrowed in anger. His hands reflexively balled into fists. "You dirt bag," he snapped.

Schuldig set the flowers on the counter and put his hands up in mock surrender. "What? What did I do?"

Yohji stalked over to him and grabbed him by the collar of his horrid green jacket. "You know exactly what you did!"

Schuldig sneered at him. "If I already know then I wouldn't have asked, would I?"

Yohji growled and shook with anger. It took all his willpower not to knock this man out. "I believe you owe someone an apology," he hissed, shaking Schuldig a bit.

Schuldig growled and violently shoved Yohji backwards. However, Yohji was right back on top of him, and soon they were throwing punches at each other. The two wrestled on the floor or a few moments, before they both had the wind knocked out of them by an invisible force. Instantly they were both thrown against the wall, pinned. Schuldig snarled and tried to tear at the force with his hand, screaming and swearing in a language either Yohji or Nagi understood.

"Dreckig schlampe!" He screeched.

Yohji was gasping for air. The invisible weight was pressing into his stomach. He felt the pressure lighten, and breathed in a great whoop of air. Nagi was standing in between the two, eyes red and glaring viciously.

"You vile dogs, there is no reason to instigate any physical aggression," he seethed.

Schuldig instantly went quiet. He knew the kind of damage this boy could inflict when he was affronted. Yohji held his tongue as well. Nagi gave the two a stern look.

"Can I let you down, or are you going to act like a bunch of uncivilized apes again?"

The pair stayed silent, and Nagi let go of his hold. They slumped to the ground. Schuldig stood up warily, while Yohji stayed in his defensive position on the floor. Nagi crossed his slim arms.

"Now explain."

Yohji finally stood up and glowered at Schuldig. "The asshole hurt my friend very badly."

Schuldig snorted. "What the hell are you talking about? I don't associate myself with your _friends_," he snapped, making quotation marks in the air with his fingers as he said the word 'friends'.

The muscles in Yohji's hand flexed, craving to hit something. "Is that why Aya's crying all alone after reading your little love note?"

Schuldig glared, but stayed silent. Nagi looked at Schuldig, giving him a menacing stare. "Care to go into detail?"

Schuldig shuffled his feet a bit, and looked away, frowning in a mixture of embarrassment and anger. "So what if I've been flirting with Aya? That doesn't mean I meant to hurt his feelings."

"He thinks you're just fucking with his emotions like you do everyone else's."

Schuldig glared, offended. "That's not true. I would never hurt him on purpose."

"Well maybe you should tell him that instead of me."

Schuldig looked down, his mind fraught with emotions he'd never felt before. Embarrassment, sorrow, guilt. He internally chuckled at that last one. The guilty one was finally feeling guilty.

"I…I guess…"Schuldig mumbled. He turned his head to the side, avoiding eye contact with both Yohji and Nagi, and stood up straight. "Tell Bradley I'll be back later." And with that he walked away from them and left the flat, pondering what he would say to Aya when he came face to face with him.

_To be continued…_

Btw, the German words Schu said earlier mean 'dirty slut'. Take that one home with you, kiddies.


End file.
